


Distractions

by angelprototype



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/F, Fluff, flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelprototype/pseuds/angelprototype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fang gets distracted in battle and it ends up costing her... or does it really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Pure, unadulterated fluff. Short and sweet 'cause I was bored. Enjoy ^_^  
> Oh! I also stole the term "snaggletooth" from another author who I can't, for the life of me, remember. I apologize in advance but it worked well with my ending!

_…..drip……..dripdrip……drip_

  
Fang watched in rapt fascination the blood trickle from her newly acquired wound, mixing with the lush grass beneath her. She watched it run down her arm in streaks of dark crimson, holding her arm out in front of her. The blood left dark, watery lines as it trailed down finely sculpted muscle before puddling around the many bangles of her left wrist. With a frown she flicked her wrist, sending spots of red over the grass.

  
Her arm sleeve had been torn to pieces, lying in shreds to look like black confetti. Kain’s Lance was broken in two, and not because Fang dissembled it during battle. The King Behemoth’s massive claw bit through the ornate metal like a hot knife through butter, taking part of Fang’s shoulder with it.

  
The normally focused and alert huntress scoffed at her own stupid mistake as she watched the reason for that stupid mistake finish off the behemoth.

  
_Not my fault Sunshine’s got nice legs… Damn that skirt to hell and back. Uh oh, speak of the devil._

  
Said legs were now heading in her direction stopping just short of where Fang sat. The Oerban’s eyes trailed up slowly, taking in the quick rise and fall of the soldier’s chest as she tried to catch her breath. Normally pale cheeks were a soft pink to nearly match the younger girls’ hair, no doubt from the exertion put into fighting off the giant beast.

  
Fang bit the inside of her cheek to stop a teasing comment when those icy eyes narrowed and Lightning’s permanent scowl deepened.

  
“How bad is it?”

  
Fang shrugged, swallowing back the grimace when a burning pain shot through her arm. “Nothin’ Vanille or the kid can’t handle. You ready to head out?” But she made no move to get up, not until she actually _had_ to.

  
Lightning eyed the huntress critically. Her posture was slumped and she was favouring her left side heavily. A light sheen of sweat was coating her normally smooth brow and every now and then Light could see the woman fight back a twinge of pain. Why were Oerbans as stubborn as mules?

  
_Oh like you’re one to talk._ Her conscious chastised.

  
“I don’t think you’re as ok as you say you are.” The soldier crossed her arms over her chest.

  
Fang fought the urge to grin. “Oh I think I’m better than ok, Sunshine. Just ask Vanille.”

  
Lightning blinked, the teasing remark taking a second to fully kick in, her cheeks burning a little hotter.

  
“Damn it Fang why can’t you take anything I say seriously?”

  
Fang chuckled then, coughing when her ribs ached from the action. “Sorry love. Couldn’t help myself.”

  
Lightning huffed and turned her back to the huntress. “If you’re feeling well enough to tease then you’re good enough to walk. Get up, we’re leaving.”

  
“Yes ma’am.”

  
Fang got about halfway off the ground before a stabbing pain shot through her left side, arm going numb the second she put pressure on it. With an undignified yelp the Oerban collapsed onto her already bruised and broken ribs, hissing as the air was spent from her lungs.

  
Lightning was at her side immediately, hands hovering over the downed woman, afraid to touch her for fear of damaging her even more.

  
“Fang!”

  
_Aw, Sunshine’s worried ‘bout me._

  
All Fang could manage was a pained grin as she fought to keep upright, the burning ache in her ribs making it an extremely difficult task. “S’fine Light.”

  
“You’re not fine. Lay down.”

  
“You sound…worried. You worried ‘bout me Sunshine?”

  
Lightning scowled, her brows coming together in an annoyed huff. “Of course I am! Now shut up. I can’t heal you if you’re distracting me.”

  
Fang chuckled as she lay back, Lightning’s hands warm on her bare shoulders as she helped her settle back.

  
“So you admit I distract you, eh?”

  
“Shut _up_ , Fang.”

  
“S’ok Light, you distract me to.”

  
Lightning paused, one glowing hand on the woman’s already black and blue side, the other resting gently on her shoulder.

  
“What?”

  
Fang smiled then. Not a smirk, not a grin, just a genuine smile, her eyes closing as the Cura spell swept over her aching ribs, the fiery burn slowly ebbing.

  
“I said…it’s ok if you find me distractin’, ‘cause you’ve got the same effect on me. How you think I got hit? I ain’t ever that sloppy, Light.” Her breath hitched when she felt the bone in her shoulder pop back into place, face scrunched in pain. “Sh-shit.”

  
Lightning’s features softened, the hand that she was resting on Fang’s shoulder trailed down the woman’s arm to twine their fingers together. Fang wasted no time in gripping the sergeant’s smaller hand in hers as each bone was set back in place, the healing finally taking effect.

  
Light was quiet as she gently worked her magic into Fang’s bruised body, the only sound being an occasional soft whimper from the Oerban. Fang said she distracted her…

What the hell did she mean by that exactly?

  
_I think you know exactly what it means, soldier._

  
Lightning frowned as she pondered the woman’s words in her head.

  
“Light.”

  
The pinkette jumped as Fang broke the silence, her fingers digging a little too tightly into the woman’s side. Fang yelped.

  
“S-sorry!” Lightning pulled back with a start.

  
Fang slowly slid into a sitting position with an arm around her waist and a lazy smile on her lips. “S’alright, I didn’t mean to scare ya. You were spacin’ out on me.”

  
“Mm.” Lightning looked away, eyes refusing to meet the Oerban’s.

  
Silence passed over the two again and Light started to fidget, her gaze hesitantly turning back to eye the Pulsian beside her. Fang was on her back again, eyes in the clouds, and Light couldn’t help but rake her gaze over the Oerban woman.

  
Tan, muscled skin, smooth curves in just the right places, and let’s not forget that wild mane and tribal ink. No, Light was not blind to her attraction to the huntress and it was blatantly obvious Fang was more than interested in the stoic soldier. So what was the problem?

  
“What’s eatin’ you, sergeant?”

  
“What?”

  
Emerald finally met cerulean and this time Light didn’t fight the shiver it caused to run up her spine.

  
“You’re thinkin’ too hard again. About what I wonder?” That damn grin was back and Lightning scowled.

  
“Tch.”

  
Fang chuckled and carefully sat back up rolling her left shoulder to ease some of the tension out. “Not bad Sunshine. A little stiff but it’ll do ‘til we get back to camp.”

  
“You’re welcome.”

  
Again Fang chuckled and slowly got to her feet albeit a little shaky. Lighting was up in seconds, a hand on the hunter’s bicep to steady her. Fang raised a fine brow and grinned. Light blushed and went to back up when Fang’s arm shot out and captured the sergeant’s.

  
“What do you think you’re—“

  
“Shut up soldier.”

  
Fang dipped down and quickly captured the startled woman’s lips with her own.

  
Light inhaled sharply, taking in the scent of jasmine and wind that was Fang. Before she could properly respond the huntress pulled back and licked her lips.

  
_Strawberry lip gloss. How predictable, Sunshine._

  
For what felt like the tenth time in a mere hour Lightning blushed.

  
“Wh-what was…”

  
Fang smiled and gave her another quick peck on the lips. “I was sayin’ thank you.”

  
Light blanched. “That was your way of saying thank you?”

  
“Aye, it’s an Oerban tradition!”

  
“I’m sure it is Fang.”

  
“You callin’ me a liar, solider girl?”

  
Lightning smirked and drew the dark haired woman in by her sari. “Shut up, snaggletooth.” This time she responded in kind when Fang slipped her arms around her waist and kissed her soundly.


End file.
